Savannah Rey
"Its not stealing, its....adopting helpless little thingamabobs that need love" -Savannah when first confronted about her pick pocketing. Savannah Dianne Rey (b. 18 February, 2012) is a Halfblood witch from Brighton, England. She is the daughter of Catherine Lynne Rey and Andreas Hernán Rey. She has 2 siblings a toddler named Ambrose, and a younger sister, Rosa, a first year Hufflepuff .She was sorted into Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is best known for stealing 60 Galleons from the Bulletin Board and running away from a Prefect. 'Appearance' First Year: Savannah is 4’9” with short dark curly hair and dark caramel skin. Look wise, Savannah takes a lot after her mother but she did get her father’s vibrant emerald green eyes. Under her eyes she has two moles, one under each eyes. She also has a couple scars on her arms and legs from her time in the circus. Second Year Over the summer Savannah didn’t really change much aside from growing 2 inches bringing her from 4’9” to a whopping 5’1”. Her kinky dark brown hair grew a few inches It now reaches her shoulders. She has her father’s vibrant emerald green eyes and two moles, one under each eyes. She also has a couple scars on her arms and legs from her time in the circus. Third Year: ' The only thing new about her appearance is that she has dyed her bangs a golden blonde. 'Personality Savannah is very excitable, she lives off the excitement of a room, yet at the same time she’s very mischievous. During her time at the circus, one of her clown friends taught her the basics of pick pocketing. She understands its a bad habit, she just needs a little help in the “do not steal” department. Savannah also tends to idolize the people in her life she cares about. 'Background' Savannah was born to Catherine Lynne Rey and Andreas Hernán Rey in Brighton, England. Her mother was an aerial dancer in the touring Sunnyside Circus and her father was an auror. For most of her life, she and her family traveled the world with the circus. It was wild, and she loved it...well except for when she had lessons with her father. She loved watching her mother perform, she was so graceful, flying through the sky. She wished one day to perform with her mother, but since she was young, she mostly helped with the baby animals or ran around with the clowns. That was until the accident. She was nine at the time and tending to the goats with her siblings. When suddenly, out came her father rushing to grab her and her siblings. Savannah vaguely remembers the details of her mom’s accident, but she does remember the tears that slowly fell from her mother’s dark lashes as the doctors announced that she’d never be able to walk again. Savannah was devastated, her mom was her idol, and now she wouldn’t be able to perform. To make things even worse, her father announced they were moving back to Brighton. Leaving all her circus friends and family for regular friends, the idea was completely alien. But soon Savannah would find a new source of excitement with the arrival of her Hogwarts letter.' ' 'Key Events' First Year: * Savannah meets her best friends Mei-Xing Xue, Thaddeus Willoughby and Alva Ainsley * Savannah steals around 60 Galleons off the Bulletien Board. * Savannah gets dueling help from Evan Greywood and Oswald Arkwright * Oswald gives Savannah his old keeper gloves at a Christmas party * Savannah gets a Peregrine for Christmas * Savannah picks 7 fireseeds in Herbology and drops one into Klaus Kruger's pants, causing his pants to explode * Savannah runs away from home to spend the summer on Mazarine Hatter's Ship Second Year: * Savannah's Sister Rosa starts her first year * Savannah joins the Quidditch Team and plays as a Chaser * Savannah gets her signature flying Swiffer Wet Jet * Savannah develops a small crush on Cyrus Casey * Savannah pushes Dante Vega down the Moving Staircase * Savannah, with the help of Felix Casey, she masters Contego and defeats Klaus in a duel * Savannah and Mazarine discover they are cousins * Savannah helps Maz escape her trial * Savannah beats up Dima La Rose in Knockturn Alley * Savannah steals Mateo Chavez's wallet in Diagon Alley Third Year: * Savannah is caught and made to return Mateo's wallet after stealing it over the summer. * Savannah asks Mateo to the Halloween ball, he says no. * Savannah asks Huan Feng to the Halloween Ball, Surprisingly he says yes. * Savannah saw what was underneath Professor Grant's eyepatch, gross! Fourth Year * Savannah becomes co-captian of the Slytherin Quidditch team * Savannah hurts her ankle while exploring the Forbidden Forest with Shane Mason Category:Females Category:Slytherins Category:Half-bloods Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2030 Category:Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Chasers